Turf Burning Engine
by SpeaksInHands
Summary: Peel Godred needed a new engine. The goods trains and passenger trains were racking up to large numbers. The Fat Controller has finally decided to get a new engine. These are a few of that engine's stories.
1. Chapter 1: Expectations

_**Dear Readers,**_

 _ **One of my friends is a porter on the Peel Godred branch line. I have been talking to him recently, and he says that the line has gotten a new but strange engine. Last summer I came over to visit him and he showed me the new engine. It was a very peculiar looking engine, like a Class 71 in shape, but was a dark gray and erupted steam from the middle of his body. My friend has told me some very interesting and funny stories about this engine, so I would like to share some with you.**_

 _ **-The Author**_

* * *

It was a particularly sunny day on Sodor. Trains were very busy during this time of year, taking passengers up and down lines, to the coast and to nearby towns and cities. However, on the Peel Godred branch line, a few engines were fuming.

"A steam engine!" One shouted, cross. "Of all things, why a steam engine?" Another groaned. Groaning and complaining are just a few things you hear on Peel Godred. Now, Peel Godred was a special line built with electrical wires hanging over the tracks, as most of the engines there are electrical. The engines were all cross, as they knew they had to deal with steam and loud noises in their shed, as if Culdee Fell wasn't enough.

"We have to deal with the clanking and wheeshing of a steam engine, not to mention that he'll have a rather bad attitude." A third one chimed in. All of the engines worked nearby Culdee Fell, and very rarely heard nice things coming out of the mouth of Lord Harry and Alaric. They were usually grumpy engines and had tendencies to complain a lot, almost identical to Gordon. Since Culdee, Ernest, and Wilfred were off to Sweden when they arrived, they had all thought and learned that steam engines were grumpy and a pain to deal with.

A small blue car soon appeared near the shed, and a large man walked out. This was none other than Sir Topham Hatt, head of the railway. He had just returned from a long trip from Ireland, inspecting a steam engine for use on the railway. The engines all stopped fuming when he turned towards them. "As you may know," he started. "A steam engine will be working on your line from now on. He has a good work ethic, though has to learn a few things about trucks and goods trains, as well as shunting. He is an experimental engine of Irish design, burning peat as his fuel. He has barely worked with other engines, so please be kind to him on his first few days. Thank you." Sir Topham Hatt walked away to his car and drove off.

The engines were left confused, asking various questions to their drivers, such as 'What is Peat?', 'What does he look like?', and other things their drivers could not answer. Still fuming and wondering about the new engine, they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Engine

A loud whistle was heard in the distance.

The engines looked around. They all were surprised by the loud whistle. Definitely not one of the Mountain Engines. One of them, Gregory, looked around, confused, and saw a large dark gray object coming at them. He immediately reversed into his coaches, bumping passengers about as the object passed by.

Another engine, John, was taking a goods train when he came across a red signal. He stopped and waited. Suddenly, the large dark gray object passed by! Long after the signal turned green, John still was in a state of shock and did not move until his engine was restarted. "What was that thing?" John asked. His drivers were as confused as he was. John found Isabel at Kirk Machan about what he saw. She was very interested in it when the object stopped right next to them. They looked over. John noticed something unusual about the engine. It looked similar to a Class 42, but it was emitting _steam_!

The engine looked over. "Oh, hello! I saw you at the signal today, but I couldn't get your name. The signal was green, after all." John looked over, a bit nervous. "My name's John. And she's Isabel. Who are you?" "I don't have a name yet. I hope I get one soon! But I'm going to pull my first train here today!" he seemed excited. "I hope I do well. Otherwise I'm going back to the scrapyard!" he chuckled. John and Isabel definitely were impressed. How the engine was always excited was beyond them. Even stranger, he didn't seem to mind being in a scrapyard.

But otherwise, they were impressed and wanted to tell the other engines about him.


	3. Chapter 3: First Train

_"But I'm going to pull my first train here today!"_

The engine backed into the station and was being coupled to the coaches.

"Oh, hello." A voice said. The engine looked over, and was quite shocked to see such a small engine right next to him. "Who are you?" said the small engine. "I... I don't have a name. Not yet, at least." the small engine looked shocked. "No name? Really, or are you just pulling my pistons?" the small engine asked. "I really don't have a name. But what is your name?"

"My name's Godred." the other engine looked over. "I heard of you! You were rude because of your name, but then you got into an accident and then-" the engine was cut off. "I see you heard Culdee's version of the story, whether from himself or another. He said that I was used as repair parts, right? It's nothing more than a wise tale he used to make some engines be careful instead of rude. Though I used to be rude, I came off the line and _almost_ went over, but my coach saved me by used her brakes. I learned my lesson then."

The guard's whistle blew, and the engine's train was off. "See you later, Godred!" the engine called.

* * *

The train was going smooth. Birds flew by and some even landed on the engine's roof! Several deer ran past while bunnies hopped along the line. It was a beautiful sight. Just as a hill came, the engine had trouble. Steam poured out of his two funnels, and he struggled to get up the hill. John had to come and acted as a banker for the train. Once they got over the hill, the train went so fast that if trains had wings it would take flight! He sped down the track and past a platform-

" _Oh no._ " the engine thought. He overshot the station. He had to back up and let the passengers off of the train.

* * *

The other engines wouldn't let him hear the end of it that night. E1, E2, and E3 all chuckled at the story, while the engine tried not to laugh himself. John and Isabel also snickered at the story, knowing that they've all done it once in their time on Peel Godred. They then started talking about their own funny stories, and eventually spoke themselves to sleep.


End file.
